Kerith
Kerith is a character in Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. He is a member of The Glitterati and is the twin brother of Jaryn. History Dance Central 2 Kerith makes his official appearance in Dance Central 2 as part of The Glitterati. He is an unlockable character, and is unlocked by passing The Glitterati's section within the Crew Challenge mode. When unlocked, he comes with his Crew Look, but he also has a Street Style look available. However, that look is locked until the player earns 36 stars within The Glitterati's songs in the Crew Challenge mode. In the Crew Challenge mode, Kerith tries to reason with Jaryn's brief interaction with the player, who dismissed them, and eventually the two present to the player a chance to rep for their crew. Once impressed, Kerith regards the player's talent to be underestimated by him and his sister, and allows them to be a part of their crew. Dance Central 3 Kerith returns in Dance Central 3 as an unlockable character via story mode. Aside from the two looks from the last game, he has an additional look in this game: Haute Blooded. Kerith is seen in a skyscraper conversing with Jaryn, noticing how Dance Central Intelligence has been busy trying to stop Dr. Tan. As a result, the two of them think of planning mischief of their own and subsequently laugh hysterically as their response. Personality Kerith, like his sister Jaryn, is a prissy person who loathes mediocrity in talent and style. He is not afraid to point them out and does it in a daunting fashion. While they both possess those traits, Kerith appears to be the slightly more compassionate of the two, and will usually give credit where credit is due. Outfits Crew Look Kerith's color scheme is silver and black, he is shown to be wearing the male equivalent of a silver tube top, with a small, sleeveless black vest with his crew logo on the back. He wears skin-tight black pants with a serial cut out in the lower right pant leg. On his right arm he wears a black arm warmer also with a spiral cut out of the upper half. He completes the look with black boots and silver body paint across his arms. Street Style Kerith's color scheme is silver, purple, and black. Now, he is shown to be wearing gray dress pants with a button up, sleeveless, black vest and a purple tank underneath. He also wears a purple bubble holed, sleeveless, over-vest that has silver trim and a watch on his right wrist. Haute Blooded Kerith's color scheme is copper and white, with various accents in his jewelry. He wears brown pants with a pale belt hanging at his hips. He also wears a reflective copper tank top and a sleeveless white crop-top jacket adorned with a high collar of ruffles. The jacket has copper embroidery with The Glitterati crew logo on the back. He also has several different colored rings and a multi-colored armband on his left bicep. In every outfit he wears facepaint: silver and black in his Glitterati Look, silver and purple in his Street Style Look, and copper in his Haute Blooded look. Quotes 0-2 Stars DC2 *''"It just makes one cringe, all that awkward flailing."'' *''"Oh dear you really tried there, didn't you? I could shed a tear."'' *''"Could have been worse. Though I fail to see how."'' DC3 *''"You're trying to tell us something? You're hungry, sad, lost? What?"'' *''"No playtime in the Penthaüs for you then. Too bad, so sad."'' *''"I can only assume you take pleasure in suffering."'' *''"Somehow I knew you'd find yourself comfortable at the bottom."'' *''"To be honest I stopped paying attention eons ago."'' 3-4 Stars DC2 *''"A bit more polish and you could almost be competent."'' *''"Acceptable. Barely. Aww, I'm so bored."'' *''"It's not that I don't appreciate improvisation per se."'' DC3 *''"Dear, I'm so terribly sick of average."'' *''"I dare say, I'm not so embarrassed to be seen in public with you now"'' *''"Are you expecting a hug of something? We're not that kind of crew."'' *''"Perhaps there's hope for you yet."'' 5 Stars DC2 *''"Be still my heart. I thought I'd glimpsed aptitude."'' *''"Performance like that is worthy of an 'Mm yes.'"'' *''"I'm compelled to congratulate you. And I don't even like you."'' DC3 *''"Would you look at that, it's trying to impress us."'' *''"Well, well, well, aren't you just something."'' *''"I'm rarely impressed but you have taken my breath away."'' *''"As I live and breathe; a dancer on our level!"'' VS Opening *''"Don't let us interrupt this grand meeting of the mediocre."'' *''"Battle us? Talk about delusions of grandeur."'' *''"Well, I didn't have anything better to do this afternoon anyway."'' *''"I see that you have come prepared, for humiliation."'' Win Gallery Category:Male Dancer Category:The Glitterati Category:Characters Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3